Red Carpet
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: A truly random one shot that just came to my mind. A Kendall One Shot.


_**Kendall and me: We're back! *steps inside with bags* **_

_**Carlos: Hannah! *runs up and hugs* I've missed you so much!**_

**Haha, I've missed you to sweetie! *hugs back***

**_James: Kendall, where the HELL have you been?! Didn't you say that you were going to your mom?_**

**What are you talking about? He came with me to Gothenburg. Kendall said that-... *turns around and glares* Kendall...**

**_Kendall: Um.. yeah... I was going to tell them but... then I thought... um... *blushes*_**

***sigh* I'll deal with you at a later time. **

**HI GUYS! Yes I'm back! It's been almost a week! Did you guys miss me? I missed you! I've had a great time in Gothenburg and I got a bunch of new ideas! *smiles* I don't have much time today so I'll just leave you with a random one shot I thought up in the car on my way there. Alright? *winks***

**Enjoy it! **

* * *

I'm walking on the red carpet. A real rep carpet. With real celebrities!

I'm wearing a new dress. A midnight blue one that's so long it reaches the floor. I look almost as good as the movie stars around here! I smiled nervously at the cameras. This was my first time ever going to such a big event. At first I wasn't sure if I wanted to go or not, but Kendall managed to persuade me.

We'd been dating for about six months the fans knew about me but they had never seen me before. This was my first public appearance. And Kendall couldn't have chosen a bigger event.

Kendall wrap his arm around my waist and smile at the cameras. He was used to this. I was not.

"Relax, baby." He whispers to me. "They don't bite." He say and smile at the cameras. I try to smile just like him but it probably looks weird.

"I don't know Kendall... That guy over there looks like he's gonna chew someone up anytime..." I say and Kendall chuckle.

"You're too cute." He say and kiss the top of my head. More paparazzi gather around us and take hundreds of photos.

Suddenly I see something in the corner of my eye and someone brushes against my arm. I can't help but look and I almost faint when I see who it is. Brad Pitt!

"Sorry, sweetheart." He says and flashes me a smile. I'm one hundred percent sure that I'm turning tomato red and I smile back shyly.

"I-It's okay..." I mumble and he smiles a second time and then stand to pose for the cameras a few feet away.

"Are you alright, baby?" Kendall ask me and stroke my arm. I stare at him and I'm still blushing.

"Kendall!" I whisper. "That was Brad Pitt!" Kendall looks over my shoulder and looks at Brad. He send him a quick glare and then turn back to me. I didn't really notice since I was staring at the gorgeous man, that was Brad Pitt, standing a few feet away from me.

"What's so great about him?" Kendall mumbles and continue to glare at Brad. I turn to him and roll my eyes.

"He's Brad Pitt!" I whisper-yell and a large smile is spread across my face. I turn back and look. "He's perfection in human form. He's so beautiful and handsome and sexy..." I mumble to myself and sigh dreamily. "I wonder if-" Suddenly I'm cut off my Kendall turning my face and pressing his lips against mine.

The kiss deepens and soon we're straight out making out on the red carpet. An ocean of paparazzi and interviewers swarm us immediately. Then Kendall pulls away and lean his forehead against mine.

"What did you say?" He murmurs. I'm almost speechless and stare at him.

"S-screw, Brad Pitt..." I mumble and he chuckles and kisses me again.

* * *

**I think this is the first story I star in... Yeah... I think so. **

**_Kendall: You did great. A natural talent. *kisses cheek*_**

**No, I'm still angry with you. *pushes away* You lied to me! *pout* And the boys!**

**_Kendall: I'm so sorry, Hannah! I didn't mean to! Please don't be mad! *hugs*_**

**... *sighs* Fine. I'm not that mad anyways... Just... don't lie anymore. Alright? **

**_Kendall: *nods* I promise!_**

**... THIS GAVE ME ANOTHER IDEA! *runs off to computer***

**_Kendall: ... Um... I guess she'll be busy for a few hours... Um... S-stay tuned, readers! *awkward wave*_**


End file.
